Forgotten Past
by Rose10
Summary: This is a story around the time of Yami's reign as Pharaoh..... Yami/Ishezu/Seto & pleez r/r
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Past  
  
Yami: Yami Yu-Gi, the Great Pharaoh  
  
Ishizu (ok I know this is spelt wrong): Yami's oracle, seer into the future and the past, is to be married to Yami, but she is in love with Seto, and Yami (OH! Scandal)  
  
Yami Bakura: well he is uhh.. Yami Bakura and he is an evil sorcerer who (along with Seto) is trying to destroy Yami. Oh yes and also destroy the world.  
  
Seto: An associate of Yami Bakura. Who is helping him destroy Yami, and the world.  
  
Johan [Yo-han] (Joey): Trusted friend and confidant of Yami.  
  
Mokuba: Brother of Seto (imagine that)  
  
Tai: Beggar. ok*sigh* she can be.. Stable hand  
  
Triston: Village idiot (he he)  
  
Mai: Johan's wife (again he he) 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter #1  
  
*Little Yami's Room*  
  
"I play my Blue Eye's White Dragon!" yelled a young Seto casting a spell to resurrect a small version of his monster.  
  
"Seto, will you ever learn? My Dark Magician kicks your dragon's butt every time we play." said little Yami.  
  
"Just try me." Seto says crossing his arms.  
  
"OK, but I warned you. Attack Dark Magician!" at Yami's command the Dark Magician unleashed his dark magic attack. But to Yami's surprise his attack didn't phase the Blue eyes. "Told you!" Seto said bragging. Yami was in awe. His Dark Magician had always triumphed over Seto's dragon.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"Magic." Seto said plainly. Before Yami could interject, his father, the Pharaoh, came in.  
  
"Seto, it's time for you to go home, Yami, you have to get ready for your coronation."  
  
"Yes sir." the two boys said in unison.  
  
"Well I guess we'll finish our game tomorrow." Yami was sad to see his best friend go but, as he had learned, what his father says goes.  
  
"See ya tonight?" Yami asked, leading Seto out the door.  
  
"Yea, see ya tonight." with that the two friends left. Yami and Seto had been best friends since Seto's Father became the head priest. The two loved playing with their monsters in the very popular shadow games. They only wish they knew the spells to make the real monsters, and not just the miniatures. That night Yami was to be named the royal heir to his father's throne.  
  
*The Coronation*  
  
Yami hated dressing up for things like this. He hated his long robe and gold bracelets. He's a boy for cryin out loud! And if he were expected to wear this stupid crown thing again he would kill someone!  
  
"I guess I'll just have to deal." Yami said reluctantly putting on his crown.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." With that Yami went to the platform and sat on the right hand of his father. The Hall of Pharaohs was packed that night. Everyone wanted to see the new prince. The ceremony began. And his father rose to address the crowd.  
  
"My people, tonight I am not addressing you as The Pharaoh, but as a father. Tonight, as you all know, I am announcing my heir. This heir is to be your future Pharaoh and deserves your respect. Along with the title, my heir will also be given access to the sacred places of the temples..."  
  
Yami was trying to listen to his father but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. Yami was searching the crowd when he spotted his best friend. Seto was waving at Yami, and Yami slightly waved back. He though it was strange because Seto's father wasn't sitting beside his son. But he just figured he was sitting in another spot and he didn't think about it anymore, and turned his attention back to his father.  
  
"... I bring before you my son, and heir, Yami!" Yami stood and removed his old crown and was given a bigger, taller crown. His glory was short-lived because after his father put Yami's crown on his head, he was shot in the heart.  
  
"Yami. son come here." His voice was no longer strong and powerful, but soft as a whisper.  
  
"... son you must take the thrown, and avenge my death. Good-Bye. Yami." After those words were spoken a magical energy left his body and entered three youth.  
  
"Your murder will not go unpunished Father." He hugged his father and put his crown upon his brow, and spoke with a strong voice despite the tears in his eyes.  
  
"As heir to the throne I take the responsibilities of Pharaoh." So at the age of fourteen, Yami became the Pharaoh. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter #2  
  
*Yami's room right after the ceremony*  
  
Yami was sitting on his bed, thinking about who would want to kill his father?  
  
"Damn!" Yami cursed, as he threw his crown against his door and it cracked opened just enough for Yami to here the people talking in the hallway.  
  
"Are you sure the little one doesn't suspect anything?" one of the hooded men asked the other.  
  
"How can he? He is only a teen-ager." the other said and continued walking.  
  
"What the hell?" Yami silently opened the door and followed the men. He followed them though the palace into tunnels downstairs. Yami didn't know where the hooded men were going, he didn't even know there were tunnels down here! They came to their destination. It was a large room with huge pillars holding the ceiling up. Yami could hear a faint chanting. There were many men dressed in brown cloaks and hoods like the other two. They were in two groups about 30 men in total. They kept chanting the same thing.  
  
"Realm of Shadows in this twilight hour, accept the souls and grant us power. Realm of Shadows in this twilight hour, accept the souls and grant us power," they repeated this many times. The only light in the room was coming from the torches, but Yami could see well. Then the two men went up to a man standing in the middle of the two groups.  
  
"Are you ready for our duel?" the man asked slyly as the two other men approached, and the chanting stopped.  
  
"Sir, I beg you not to go through with it. You have to much to lose." one said to the other.  
  
"I must." said the other stepping behind his card tablets.  
  
"Ok, if you must. Gentle men, please, remove your hoods." the two men removed their hoods, and Yami was shocked, the man on the right was Seto's father Seth, and the man on the left Yami didn't recognize, he was tall, thin, and had shoulder length white hair.  
  
"Now, Seth, Pegasus you know the rules, and if you Seth win Pegasus' daughter, Mai will be cast into the Shadow Realm." after he said this his daughter was brought out and set on the platform.  
  
"And if you, Pegasus, win. Seth's son... Mokuba will be cast into the Shadow Realm." Yami was in tears how could he do this to his baby son, Mokuba was only seven years old. And that poor girl, he had to help them. The game started.  
  
"I play Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seth lifted his saber and resurrected his monster.  
  
"Oh no! What am I to do now?" Pegasus said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I'll just play this little monster, I believe his name is... Exzodia." Seth was in awe no one had the kind of magic to conjure up that monster... did they?  
  
"You've got to be kidding. There is no way you can poses that monster." as he said that Exzodia appeared and destroyed Blue Eyes and made Pegasus the winner.  
  
"Aww... well that's to bad for your little boy huh?" Pegasus snickered.  
  
"No. no" Seth was in disbelief.  
  
"I won't let you take him! Tell the Little Pharaoh I killed his father, just don't take my son!" Yami couldn't believe it. Seth killed his father. Yami clinched his fists.  
  
"I don't have to." Pegasus said smugly. "You just did." Yami was now in view of Seth. His eyes red with anger.  
  
"Well Yami nice to meet you, but if you don't mind, I really have to go." Pegasus went grabbed his daughter and with a snap of his fingers, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Guards, release Mokuba, and bind Seth." The guards did as he said and brought Seth to him. He had put his hood back on before he was captured so he wouldn't have to look at Yami's blood red eyes. Yami stood tall and in a powerful voice he commanded.  
  
"Seth, is it true that you murdered my father?" he hoped it wasn't, he hoped it was a mix up. But it wasn't Seth nodded his head. Yami eyes were full of tears as he said.  
  
"Take him to the dungeon, and prepare him for execution. He will be hung tomorrow morning." the guards took him away.  
  
"Go to his house and bring Seto to me." The rest of the guards left and the only ones left in the room were Yami and Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, I want to let you know how sorry I am about that." Mokuba was crying and hugged Yami.  
  
"He was gunna send me to the Shadow Realm!" He was soaking Yami's Robe with his tears but he didn't mind.  
  
"The guards are gunna bring Seto over here and you guys can come live with me here." after Mokuba's sobs stopped Yami spoke.  
  
"Come on, you can have my room." they walked back to the place and Mokuba got dressed for bed and waited up with Yami to find out about Seto.  
  
"Sire... " one of the guards came in the room Mokuba had just fallen asleep so they went to the hall to talk.  
  
"Where is Seto?" Yami asked starting to worry.  
  
"That is a good question. He wasn't at his house. We searched the entire town no one was seen him." Yami was now very worried. But the guard wasn't done.  
  
"Also sire, the prisoner..."  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"Yes, we checked in on the prisoner, and..."  
  
"And what!"  
  
"It wasn't him sire, it was some other guy."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, we have suspicions that they left the country." Yami didn't have time to be upset he had to act.  
  
"Send out search teams all through the country. Put a reward out for him also."  
  
"Yes Sire." the guard left and Yami went to his Father's old room and got in the bed. Yami cried himself to sleep that night.  
  
*Kiaba house two hours earlier (right after the duel)*  
  
"Seto, wake up!" Seth shook his son awake.  
  
"Son, we have to leave the country now." Seth started packing up his and Seto's stuff.  
  
"Why?" Seto asked yawning and stretching.  
  
"Because your best friend wants me dead." Seto was now awake.  
  
"Are you sure it is Yami?"  
  
"Yes Son."  
  
"Where is Mokuba?"  
  
"Don't worry about him, we have to go." Seth grabbed his son and their luggage and left. They rode their camels through the town they were in disguise. Seto was thinking of only one thing, why would Yami want his father dead?  
  
As they left to town Seto turned and whispered a little prayer to the gods asking that Yami would be ok. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter #3  
  
*Throne Room 6 years later*  
  
"Sire, if I may, I would like to talk to you about your marital status." Yami's chief advisor knew Yami didn't want to be bothered with such matters. Yami didn't care for women much; sure he had his share of women, but none of which he would even remembers name. And though he wouldn't admit it he was lonely. The only friends he had were Johan and his wife Mai.  
  
"Hey Yami!" Johan said not caring if they were talking about anything important.  
  
"Hey Johan." he said brushing off his advisor.  
  
"So Yami what were you and turban boy talkin 'bout?" Johan grabbed an apple from Yami's lunch table and plopped down in the seat beside Yami.  
  
"Apparently the people think I need a wife." Yami too grabbed an apple and slouched in his chair.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? Not you too! You think I need a wife?!" Yami was... well... pissed, at his friend trying to interfere with his life.  
  
"Dude, you need a Queen. I mean, I know you don't need anymore company in the bed." He said laughing; making Yami blush a little knowing it was true. "But a Queen... " Johan continued. "she can make public appearances, and you need the help I might add."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a good Pharaoh?!" Yami stood up in front of Johan he was furious no one, not even his best friend, talked about him like that. Johan stood, threw his apple core over his shoulder, and put his hands firmly on Yami's shoulders.  
  
"Yami, no one thinks you're a bad Pharaoh. We just think you need someone to help boost your image. Ya know? Listen, I know you, well, better than anyone. So I'm gunna give it to you straight. The people think your reckless, and they think you might do something that would be bad for the country's name." Johan was now sitting back in the chair. Yami knew he was right.  
  
"Fine." Yami sat in defeat. "but how am I to just go find someone?"  
  
"Well, I'll help ya. Ok now what do you want in a wife?" Johan took out some parchment and started scribbling away.  
  
"Hmm... well she has to be smart, beautiful, and not mind my mistresses." Yami said the last on jokingly but Johan didn't seem to catch it.  
  
"Ok, I'll get Mai's help and we'll find you a wife." before Yami could say another word Johan ran out.  
  
"I won't let you down buddy!" Yami laughed silently at his friends enthusiasm.  
  
*Later that day back in the throne room. *  
  
Yami was sitting alone drinking wine, almost drunk, thinking of the past.  
  
*Flashback 4 years ago*  
  
Yami is talking to a man in a turban Shiro was his name.  
  
"Sire with all due respect, I believe the shadow games should be put to a stop. There are people who have great power that are taking people at night to wager on duels." He sighed.  
  
"They are wagering their lives?" Yami asked sitting up.  
  
"No Sire, they are wagering their souls. I fear if you do not put a stop to this they will take the Palace." Yami found this hard to believe, but he trusted Shiro with his life so he answered,  
  
"Shiro, if you really do believe this is going on, then I will put a degree out first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"I do sire." Shiro bowed low.  
  
"Then it is done."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Daydreaming are we? You know you probably shouldn't drink that much wine. You look as though you are about to pass out." A woman about the same age a Yami walked in. She wore a long white robe and a lot of gold bracelets, a crown, and necklace, proving whoever she was she was of great importance.  
  
"Oh really? And who are you to tell the Pharaoh how to act?" This woman intrigued Yami; there was just something about her.  
  
"My name is Ishizu Ishtar', and do believe you were expecting me... that is if you remember that far back." Yami couldn't help but stare into her eyes, he got lost in them.  
  
"Refresh me, why are you here?"  
  
"So I was right you don't remember." she said with a laugh, "I'm here to be ordained as head priestess, and oracle."  
  
Yami stood now sober as ever, and he circled looking her up and down. They were the same height, her hair was as dark as night, her eyes were brown (sorry if that isn't right I just took a guess), cold, but full of emotion that Yami couldn't read.  
  
"Well how are you?"  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?" she was confused.  
  
"Are you a good Oracle and Priestess?"  
  
"I would like to think so."  
  
"Well... prove it."  
  
"And how do you expect me to do that?" Their faces were now mere inches apart and they were speaking no louder than a whisper.  
  
"Tell me my future... " Yami leaned in and they both closed their eyes and moved closer... closer...  
  
"Hey Yami!!!" Yami and Ishizu jumped apart as Johan walked in yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ok, who's your best friend?"  
  
"Right now not you." Yami muttered and walked up steps and sat in his throne.  
  
"Ok, I didn't hear what you said, but I'm sure it was 'Why Johan you are my best friend.' You know why?"  
  
"Why?" Yami sighed.  
  
"Because I have found six, yes six beautiful women who will even let you keep all the mistresses you want." Johan apparently didn't notice Ishizu who was trying not to laugh to loud.  
  
"What about smart?"  
  
"Yami, you can't have everything. Ok Mai, Bring them in!" after he said that six women cam in whispering and pointing at Yami.  
  
"Hi Yami." Mai said when she came in.  
  
"Ok Yami which one of these lovely women do you pick to be your Queen." Ishizu was felling embarrassed now so she decided to make herself known.  
  
"Well, I guess I came at a bad time. Yami, when you make your decision tell Bakura and he will contact me. Good-Bye." Ishizu left the room.  
  
"Damn! What is wrong with you people?" Yami ran out of the room hoping he would catch Ishizu before got to far away.  
  
"You try to do something nice for a guy and he just runs out on you."  
  
*The Palace Courtyard*  
  
"Ishizu... Ishizu!!!" Yami was running behind her. He couldn't let her get away, so he sped up and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ishizu cried as he held her wrists.  
  
"Not until you listen to me!" he moved his hands to her shoulders and gave her a little shake.  
  
"Let me explain." he was begging her. She shook lose from his grip.  
  
"Explain what? What is there to explain?"  
  
"In there, well it isn't what you think."  
  
"Really? Because it looked like your friend was trying to find you a wife."  
  
"Ok, I guess it is what it looks like, but it is only because my people think I need a wife."  
  
"I don't care! I should have listened to Bakura, he told me not to go to you. He told me you have this affect on women."  
  
"What affect?"  
  
"He said that you make us feel special until you are either done with us or find something better." a tear rolled down her cheek, and Yami stepped closer and wiped it away cupped her jaw.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, at least not on purpose." he said this with a smile, which made her smile also. He leaned in closer as he did before but this time there were no interruptions. He gave her a kiss and leaned in her ear and whispered. "You got the job." and he left. Ishizu stood there in shock for a couple of minutes, and then she went home. She entered her home to find the one person who would ruin this moment. "Ishizu, where have you been?"  
  
=O who will it be??? Well if you R/R I might just make it not take so long. So REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter #4  
  
*Yami's Room (after the kiss)*  
  
"Yami! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Johan exclaimed. "I had to send all those nice young women away and ruin their dreams!" he was pacing back and forth screaming at Yami.  
  
"I've been gone twenty minutes. And I didn't ask you to bring all those women here." Yami said calmly changing into his nightclothes.  
  
"Well someone had to do something. You have to find a wife!"  
  
"I can do it myself. And... I think I already have." Yami sighed and fell into bed.  
  
"Really? When do I get to meet this woman?" Johan asked sitting on Yami's bed.  
  
"I don't know. But... I think I'm in love."  
  
*Ishizu's House*  
  
"Seto!" she shouted giving him a big hug.  
  
"Good to see you too." they stayed in that silent embrace, until Seto looked into her eyes and whispered, "I missed you." She looked into his eyes and forgot all about Yami and her new job, and even where they were.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked looking in his eyes.  
  
They were standing, still embraced, their faces moving closer. Her lips caressed his, gentle at first, but their passion increased. They pulled apart out of breath. They went to the bedroom not saying a word. On separate sides of the bed Ishezu removed all of her jewelry, and Seto removed his coat laying them aside. They sat on the bed facing on another, and joined their hands. Seto brought her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. Then he removed his hand from her's and put it behind her neck. He pulled her into a kiss full of passion and lust. Ishizu removed his shirt then cringed in pain.  
  
"Ishizu is it happening again?" Seto asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Yes! Ahh...." she took one deep breath, then fell lifeless.  
  
Seto knew about Ishizu's visions. This isn't the first time that this had happened. Seto didn't know how long she was going to be out. He tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead, got dressed, and left. He would have stayed but he had somewhere to be.  
  
{Ishizu's Vision}  
  
*Palace Courtyard 13 years before* "Are you alright?" a young Yami was walking up to a young Seto who was crying.  
  
"Yea..." Seto sniffed trying to conceal his tears.  
  
"If you were alright you wouldn't be crying." Yami said sitting beside Seto on a bench.  
  
"Well, why do you care." Seto spit out.  
  
"Because I want to help."  
  
"You can't." He hung his head even lower.  
  
"Sure I can."  
  
"No you can't! You can't bring back my Mom!" Seto's tears were now flowing freely. Yami closed his eyes and then gave Seto a hug. Seto was shocked. After a minute he realized that This boy was helping, and hugged him back, and they cried together.  
  
This vision brought tears to Ishizu's eyes. But that picture faded, and another appeared.  
  
*A Palace Dungeon In the not so Distant Future*  
  
"You will be defeated Kiaba!" a strong voice rose.  
  
"I don't think so Yami!" it was Seto, they were having a shadow duel. The wager- Ishizu.  
  
"Rise Blue Eyes!" Seto said. The ground started to quake as the dragon emerged from the stone.  
  
"Just as you have played your strongest card. I play mine." Yami said. Seto snickered.  
  
"Playing your Dark Magician? Yami like always, you are so predictable."  
  
"You are wrong Seto. Yes my Dark Magician is a strong card, and also my favorite, but it is not my strongest. I call upon... "  
  
The vision faded and Ishezu woke up.  
  
*A Back Ally*  
  
"Did you get what I need?" a gruff voice emerged.  
  
"Yes Bakura." Seto replied handing Bakura a saber.  
  
"Now you know what I want to be done right?"  
  
"You want me to beat Yami in a Shadow duel, and destroy his name."  
  
"Very good. Do you think he will remember you?" Bakura asked as he and Seto start walking.  
  
"Of course he will. And he won't know what hit him"  
  
*Yami's Bedroom*  
  
Yami's night was full of unrest. He kept having dreams about the old shadow games. Another thing that was on his mind was his old friend, Seto. He wished he knew where he was. He wished it didn't have to end the way it did. Yami couldn't sleep anymore so he woke and sat up.  
  
"Hello Yami."  
  
"Seto?" 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok I know I haven't written in a while. But apparently not many people have read it anyway. but I will continue it. Just to let u know I DO know these next couple chapters are well kinda boring, BUT I promise they will get better. So PLEEZ!!! R/R it will get me over my readers blocks much quicker ^.^ well here is chappy 5 hope u enjoy.  
  
(a little note ' '=character thinking)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter #5  
  
"Is it really you Seto?" Yami sat up and lit a lantern. "Yes Yami, it's me." Yami couldn't contain his excitement. He jumped out of his bed and embraced his friend. To Yami's surprise Seto Hugged him back. It was about five in the morning so Yami decided not to go back to sleep. He got dressed and he and Seto went to the Throne Room to talk.  
  
*7:00 a.m. Throne Room*  
  
Unnoticed by Yami or Seto, Johan walked into the Throne Room. Johan didn't recognize the man Yami was talking and laughing with, so he didn't disrupt them. Instead he eavesdropped.  
  
"Do you remember the time we broke into the ceremonial wine vat?" Seto asked laughed, sipping his wine. "Yeah...we were like what...eleven?" "Oh, and then we decided to get something to eat... ." "...but we were so wasted that we started eating all of the food off the offering table..." "...no one would have known it was us if Mokuba didn't tell on us..." "So that's who you are..." Johan said as he walked out of the shadows, cutting Seto off, "Your Mokuba's older brother, aren't you?" Seto lowered his head in sadness and then replied sadly, "Yes, I am. Although I have not seen my brother in six years." Yami and Johan could have sworn they saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Ra...I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you..." Yami said sighing. "You mean you have new of Mokuba?" Seto's voice was full of hope and anticipation. "Well after you left..." Yami started, "...I took him in. And since his ninth birthday he has been studding under my head priest, Shiro." Seto was speechless. All these years he just assumed Mokuba had been dead, but on the contrary, he has been living in the Egyptian Palace studding to be a priest like himself and their father. "Well, where is he now?!" asked Seto anxious to see his baby brother. "Don't worry, he and Shiro are out on official business, but they'll be back in a week or two." Yami couldn't help but laugh at his friends excitement, he seem not to have changed much in Yami's eyes Johan didn't trust this guy. So he proceeded to give him the third degree, "So, Seto is it? What brings you back after all these years?" "Well, an associate and I have business in town..." Johan didn't let him finish instead he interrupted, "So after all these years you are just now coming back, and for business?" Seto seemed to be caught off guard with the question. He slowly walked over to the window and gazed at the busy street below. His face was now tear-streaked but he didn't want them to see so he turned his back to them and spoke. "My father passed away not long ago, so i decided it was safe to came...home. Well my only true home." Yami walked to Johan, "Johan, could you leave us alone for a while? Seto and I need to talk, privately." he whispered. Johan nodded understandingly, and left.  
  
"Seto, we have to bring it up eventually." "Yes, I suppose we do." "What happened that night?" Seto didn't move, he just stood there, staring out the window. Then he started.  
  
"My father and I went to the hall that night, he told me to go ahead and sit, and that if he didn't get back when it was over to go home with out him. After that arrow took you father's life, I got scared so I went to look for my father. I didn't find him, so I went home. A few hours later he came home and said we had to leave, and that you wanted him dead." Seto still didn't move. "I know this is hard, but did your father ever tell you what happened?" "About two years ago my father told me all that happened that night. He also told me that a part of him died too that night. The man you saw him duel ordered your father to be killed. One of his minions went to the balcony and killed your father." "Seth didn't kill my father?! Then why did Pegasus say that he did? And why did he run if he wasn't guilty?!" this was very upsetting to Yami, 'If Seth didn't kill my father who did?!' "Seto, why did you run if he wasn't guilty?!"  
  
Seto clinched his fists and spoke calmly, so he wouldn't sound angry, "I didn't say he wasn't guilty. He knew that man was going to kill your father, but he didn't even try to stop him." Yami was taken aback. Seto continued, "Pegasus was blackmailing my father. Pegasus told him to take blame or he would tell you about my father's past. He was so afraid that you would find out, it made him sink into a deep depression. He never came out. The last thing that my father asked of me was to ask for your forgiveness." Seto closed his eyes to hold back his tears. Yami could see his friend was hurting, so he went and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They stood there in silence and watched the sun set. All that need to be said had already been said. So the two just stood there in silence. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter #6  
  
*Throne Room a few weeks later. *  
  
"So that Johan guy is head of the army?" Seto asked laughing.  
  
"Yes, and I know what you are thinking, but he is not as incompetent as you might think."  
  
  
  
"Well, with all due respect, I honestly have not idea how your country survives." Seto replied half-joking.  
  
Seto stood and said stretching, "I better go, it's getting late and I have a couple of things that need to be done." Seto started to leave, but Yami ran and stopped him.  
  
"Wait, before you go I have a surprise for you. Stay!" before Seto could refuse Yami ran off. He didn't have time for one of Yami's surprises, but he waited.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Seto close your eyes."  
  
  
  
"Come on Yami, I really need to go." he sighed closing his eyes.  
  
"Ok, open them...now!" Seto opened his eyes to see...  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"Big Brother?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm back Little Brother."  
  
Mokuba ran into his brother's arms. Yami was satisfied with his doings so he left the two brothers to catch up.  
  
  
  
*Palace Courtyard*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was out walking trying to clear his head.  
  
  
  
'What could Seth have done that would be so bad to make him go into Exile? It doesn't make sense.' Yami sighed. He sat on the ground gazing at the pyramids.  
  
'Only one person can help me. By the name of Ra I will give you peace father.' Yami bowed his head and sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Well, no time like the present." and with that Yami stood and started in the direction of town.  
  
  
  
*Throne Room*  
  
Seto and Mokuba had been talking for hours. Seto had forgot all about his business.  
  
"Dammit!" Seto yelled all the sudden. "Sorry Mokuba I have to go." he said starting to leave.  
  
"Will you be back tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Little Brother. See you tomorrow." Seto ran out of the building toward town.  
  
*Downtown {Yami}*  
  
Yami was walking in the silence of the streets. Yami's thoughts started wandering to the last time he walked these streets. It was the day after Seto came back...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yami and Isis were walking to he house from the palace.  
  
"Yami, there's something I need to tell you." They stopped walking and he faced her.  
  
"What is it?" He went to take her hand but she pulled away and turned.  
  
"I have to leave town for a while."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Isis turned back and looked into his violet eyes. She knew she had to choose between him and Seto, but she couldn't. She needed to leave town for a little while, clear her head.  
  
"I have to go to Jordan for a while. My little brother's master has passed and I must go fetch him."  
  
Isis gave Yami a small kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"Good-bye Yami."  
  
"Good-Bye Isis."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Yami shook his head. He had much more important things to think about. After walking for a few minutes he reached his destination.  
  
*Downtown {Seto}*  
  
Seto was running through the back streets of town. He was late; he just hoped that they would still be there. He ran past Isis' house, and he found himself thinking about that fateful night after he came back.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Seto had been waiting for Isis at her house. It was late and Seto was starting to worry. Before he left to look for her she came running in the house, she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Isis what's wrong?" as he asked this she ran into his arms.  
  
"Shh...Shh...it'll be ok," after a while the crying subsided and she spoke.  
  
"Malik...Malik's master died."  
  
"You mean Set!?" (don't ask)  
  
"Yes, I have to go get him."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this by yourself? Last time checked you two weren't speaking."  
  
  
  
"I know, but I have to go get him, and just hope he will forgive me."  
  
Isis gave Seto a small kiss.  
  
"All my stuff is packed, Bakura is accompanying me there. I'll be ok. Good-Bye Seto."  
  
"Good-Bye Isis"  
  
*End Flashback* 


End file.
